Season 4 (UK)
Season 4 is the fourth season of the popular British Reality Dating show, hosted by Caroline Flack and narrated by Iain Stirling. The fourth season premiered on June 4th,2018 on ITV2 and finished on July 30th, 2018, with Dani Dyer and Jack Fincham being crowned the winners and Laura Anderson and Paul Knopps as the runners-up. Production The fourth season of the show was confirmed during the finale of the previous season on July 24th,2017, with Caroline Flack and Iain Stirling confirmed to be presenting and narrating the season respectively. Casting For the fourth season of Love Island; Angela Jain, the managing director of ITV Studios said that they wanted to feature surprising Islanders this season, who the audience wouldn't usually expect to see on the show. Auditions for the fourth season of the show opened earlier in the year, with the applications closing on April 30th,2018. The final submission date for this season was July 14th,2018. Villa As with previous seasons, the villa is once again a central part of the show, with the first images for the villa being revealed May 31st,2018. The villa for the most part features the same layout as the previous season's, featuring different aesthetics. The villa makes use of whites, blues and pinks in it's design and features common Islander lingo being plastered on the walls. A new look hide-away was also implemented. Lounge 6.jpg|Lounge Hide-Away 6.jpg|Hide-away Bathroom 6.jpg|Bathroom Kitchen 6.jpg|Kitchen Seating Area.jpg|Seating Area Chat-Area.jpg|Chat-Area Islanders The original line-up for the fourth season of the show was revealed on May 28th,2018, being one week away from the start of the season. Further Islanders would enter the villa later in the season. Week by Week Summary Task/Challenges Throughout the season, the islanders faced a variety of different tasks/challenges that tested their relationships with one another. Coupling History The first 11 Islanders entered the villa on Day 1, with Caroline greeting the female Islanders, before introducing them to the Male islanders. Each girl would have to step forward for the boy that they were attracted to, with the boy in question then getting to make the deciding decision. This season the initial couplings were; Kendall and Niall, Hayley and Eyal, Dani and Jack, Alex and Samira and Laura and Wes, with one boy Adam given the option to take one of the girls later on, after being left out. Further re-coupling periods would take place later in the season. Ratings Other Media appearances After the season had finished, a number of the islanders branched off and appeared in other reality TV shows and media, like Celebs Go Dating and Dancing on Ice, as well as a spinoff series centred around the winners. Media Pre-Season Promo Love Island Aeroplane (2018) Meet the Brand New Love Islanders! Love Island 2018 Get Ready For The Ultimate Summer of Love! Love Island 2018 Most Talked About Moments Love Island 2018 The Most Talked About Moments of Week 1 ITV2 Love Island 2018 The Most Talked About Moments of Week 2 ITV2 Love Island 2018 The Most Talked About Moments of Week 3 ITV2 Love Island 2018 Most Talked About Moments of Week 4 ITV2 Love Island 2018 The Most Talked About Moments of Week 5 ITV2 Love Island 2018 The Most Talked About Moments of Week 6 ITV2 Love Island 2018 The Most Talked About Moments Week 7 ITV2 Love Island 2018 The Most Talked About Moments Week 8 ITV2 Best Bits Love Island 2018 Best of the Boys and Girls ITV2 Love Island 2018 Best of the Challenges! ITV2 Sauciest Snogs Love Island 2018 Love Island 2018 the Best Bits Love Island 2018 Category:UK Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Reboot Seasons Category:Civilian Seasons